exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Vlad Nolovic
Vlad Nolovic was a minor Devil who rose to the title of Demon God of Corruption. Story From Nobody to Nightmare Vlad was once mortal, but as he died, he was turned into a Devil-type Demon by Mammon who believed him to be promising. Mammon was nothing if not right - through negotiating, intrigue and talent for bureaucracy and politics, Vlad quickly rose to the top of Mammon's administration. During this time, he briefly met Shotan, 'befriending' him before the latter became a Demon God. Using his friendship with Demon Noble Gaunt, Vlad managed to secure himself an early role in the Cheshire Isle, serving as their main supplier. He also managed to obtain a rare Summoning Key which he used to negotiate with Sarah Duncan, one of the Isle's leaders, in order to obtain the power of a Demon God, thus causing Shotan's demise. Demon God Nolovic Vlad, as a Demon God, started to organize Inferno in a more modern way, organizing Soul trafficking with proper, structured and lawful methods, in order to optimize its power. As the other Demon Gods were unconcerned, Vlad thus had free reign over Inferno, sparking controversy with some of his political rivals and other important figures of Inferno. Meanwhile, Vlad recruited Abrahel, a young Succubus, as her secretary. He would eventually be attached to her more than he would admit - having a Future Child with her, Sierra Nolovic. When the pair was captured in the Venatio, a resurrected Shotan attempted to seduce Abrahel in order to spite and humiliate Vlad. However, the pair used their natural complicity to kill Shotan by turning his own plan against him, Abrahel distracting Shotan long enough for Vlad to kill him. Hell : Civil War Barely returned from the Venatio, Vlad found out that Lucifer, growing weary of his 'bureaucrat ways', had declared war to him, summoning the Four Horsemen and preparing a coup by seeking to retrieve his Wings and gain enough power to overthrow him. Allying with Sarah, Vlad began organizing a counter-play by researching into the Red Sea Tablets and the power that would fuel them. When Lucifer killed Donald Trump in 2017, Vlad replaced him with his personal pawn Petty Grant. Seeking to exploit the immense energy of the Umbra to his advantage, Vlad organized hunts to seek the firstborn of Monsters, using their intimate connection to Baphomet in order to open the pathway. Meanwhile, he summoned Lilith in order to aid him, due to the rivalry Lilith and Lucifer possessed since the dawn of time. His plans proved quite successful and he managed to open the portal to Umbra. A Tactical Retreat Performing a spell to defeat Lucifer in a single hit, Vlad already viewed himself as a winner; however, Candy and Torine, two of his ancient employees, eventually betrayed him and sided with Lucifer, retrieving the catalyst that allowed Vlad to contact Umbra, disrupting Vlad's spell and causing Lumioreans to seep into Interra. An extremely irritated Vlad retreated into the Cheshire Isle, planning his next move. Vlad later recruited Azazeal, a rising star among demons who sought a way to improve herself and her own power, the two disliking Lucifer's holy ways, Vlad benefiting from Azazeal's powers and Azazeal from Vlad's influence, coverage and talents. He promoted her to Demon Lord of Wrath after she defeated Satan, and teamed up with her to oppose Lucifer, although they had a brief truce due to Ellemiah's diplomatic skills and the emergence of Adonai and Andraste. A Previous Story Dorothee McDaniels' return to the past and knowledge of Gaunt and Vlad allowed her to contact the future Demon God when he was still a humble devil clerk, negotiating with him for a way to defeat Pietro de Valencia. In exchange for crucial tips that would allow Vlad to greatly enhance his future investments, Dorothee obtained several souls from him, in order to enhance Leviathan. Appearance Vlad is a sharp-dressed, corpulent man with short black hair and dark grey eyes, his usual expression that of annoyance. Personality Vlad is a schemer, a politician who believes that structure and integrity are essential to negotiation - but who at the same time ruthlessly exploits loopholes and weaknesses in said structure to advance into hierarchy. A controlling individual and a true mastermind, Vlad is somewhat cold although he is prone to fits of anger, annoyance and even destructive, chaotic rage. This is not to say Vlad is entirely inhuman; he has a soft spot for Sarah, who reminds him of his younger days, and is extremely attached to Abrahel, albeit in his usual possessive way. His usual personality as a negotiator is also almost amiable despite constant, perceivable sarcasm. Powers * Keen Intellect: Vlad is known for his abilities as a negotiator, schemer and politician, using a paradoxical combination of planning and chaos to his advantage in order to gain tactical superiority. * Demon God Powers: Vlad possesses all the ability of a standard Demon God. They include authority over hell, mastery over Fire and a godlike aura of dominance. He also possesses a talent in Mind alteration. * Ice Mastery: Vlad, like all Devils, possesses an affinity with Ice magic. * Talented Mage: Although far from a genius mage, Vlad possesses considerable talent at Magic, for reasons yet unexplained. Storylines * New Age Dawning shows him joining the Cheshire Isle. * Venatio : True Evil shows him eliminating Shotan. * Lucifer Rising features him as an antagonist. * Lucifer Rising II briefly features him. Trivia * His real name is Vladimir Duncan as revealed by Raziel Tenkuro. He was confirmed to be a distant ancestor of Sarah. Category:Character Category:Demon Category:Interra Category:Inferno Category:Venatio